


The Place To Be Tattoo Parlor

by dark_myst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Alexander decides he wants a tattoo, Lafayette is not amused, and John doesn't do drunks but it all works out.





	The Place To Be Tattoo Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know about any errors, I don't know french so translations are from google, but otherwise I hope you enjoy.

“Je veux un tatouage.” A voice spoke after entering the building then again in English, “I want a tattoo.”

John didn’t even look up from his sketch book, “Okay, but you have to sober up first.”

“Mais je veux un maintenant,” The voice continued in a whine, “Je vais attendre ici.” after a pause he continued in english, “But I want one now, I’ll wait here.” 

John heard the sound of someone sitting in one of the chairs then looked up. “Still not going to tattoo someone who is drunk,” After focusing on the guy he could tell that he was quite drunk but also adorable if John was being honest. John was a sucker for big brown eyes, and this guys were huge. Before John could say anything else someone else came into the shop. The new guy was gorgeous, tall, dark skin and beautiful hair. 

“I’m so sorry he got away from me,” the new guy spoke, “I hope he hasn’t caused too much trouble?”

“Laf!” big eyes shouted, “Je vous ai manqué.” he wrapped himself around his friends 

“Mon petit lion, you would not miss me if you hadn’t let my side, now would you?” Laf questioned, smiling down at his shorter companion. He addressed John after ruffling his friends hair, “He has not done anything he will regret in the morning has he?”

“No, we don’t tattoo drunk people, and your friend is very drunk,” John said then going into business mode he continued, “If this isn’t just a drunken idea feel free to come back when he’s sobered up.” John handed them a business card and the two men left John assumed that he would never see them again. John just went back to his sketch book ready for another hour of boredom until he could close up shop.

~~~~~

John went into work the next morning, coffee and doughnuts in hand. “Martha, how’s the shop this morning?” John passed one of his coffees to her as he came around the counter. He leaned on the counter looking over Martha’s shoulder to see what she was working on.

“Well Frances should be in at eleven and both our mornings are clear till one, so it proves to be another exciting day here at the shop.” Martha drank her coffee and reached into the bag of doughnuts. “In other news your sketches from last night are great John, although there are a disproportionate number of turtles, as always.” 

John snorted, it was a running joke between them. John loved turtles he had several turtles and tortoises on his body. Some of them he had done himself and a couple were done by Martha. The door chimed, John and Martha looked up. It was the adorable drunk guy from last night, John didn’t think he’d see the guy again. “Still want a tattoo?” John teased, it probably wasn't fair to the guy but John would take his entertainment where he could. 

The guy blushed and ran his hand through his hair. “Actually I kinda do?” It sounded more like a question than a statement, “I don't really know how this works but I have an idea of what and where I want it but I didn't exactly draw it out or anything. I have no artistic ability whatsoever and…” he trailed off at John's growing smile, “Sorry I tend to ramble, how exactly does this work? Do you…”

“How about you and I go to the office and we can discuss what you want, try to stick to English only this time my French is rather rusty.” John said grabbing his sketchbook and walking into his office. Based on Martha's laugh he figured the guy’s face must have been great. Once John sat behind his desk and motioned for his client to sit down, “I'm John Laurens, this is the Place To Be Tattoo Parlor.” John reached over the desk to shake his hand. 

“Alexander Hamilton, sorry about last night.” Alexander said shaking his hand. As he did he notice a line of turtles running up John's right arm to disappear beneath his pushed up hoodie sleeves. He wondered what other tattoos John had.

“So why don't you tell me what you want and how big you want it, then we can discuss price and see if any of that changes what you want?” John asked in business mode, a client was a client regardless of how cute they were. 

“Oh um okay money isn't really an issue. But I wanted something about the size of my shoulder so that's probably like 8 inches by 6 inches. I don't want color.” 

John wrote a number down on a scrap of paper, “Okay, so it will most likely be in this ballpark but that could change based on how much detail you want. What exactly do you want?”

Alexander looked kinda embarrassed, “Uh, I was hoping for a hurricane with the text ‘I wrote my way out’.”

John wasn’t going to judge Alexander’s idea it was far from the worst thing he had heard. “Okay sounds cool what kind of text do you want? Do you want like a type script or handwriting?” John was already sketching ideas out in his book. 

“Um, I'm not sure?” Alexander said knowing he sounded like an idiot, but he wasn't the best at conceptualizing visual art. He knew what he wanted just not sure how he wanted it done. 

“Okay we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Why don't you write the words down so I can keep working but we also keep talking and this way I won’t have to reconfirm.” John slid a loose piece over. Alexander wrote the phrase down in a looping scrawl, as John continued to draw. John didn't even look up, “Okay so you mentioned you shoulder earlier, is that where you wanted it?”

“Yeah on the left side of my back.” Alexander was actually confident with that answer. 

“Okay so does this look good for the hurricane, it's a little sketchy but I fix that later or if you like it we can keep it that way?” John slid his sketch book around to face Alexander, he grabbed his quote and looked at it. 

Alexander was shocked he thought the sketch looked amazing the rough quality added to the overall chaos of the drawing. John was in a similar state of shock this guy's handwriting was perfect for the design. It was neat and flowed well enough to provide a good enough contrast to the dissonance of the hurricane. Alexander sounded amazed when he spoke, “This is amazing it's exactly what I want.”

“If it's ok I think that your handwriting would coordinate well with the design is that okay with you?” At Alexander nod John continued, “Okay so I'm just going to copy your writing later.”

“When will I actually get the tattoo?”

“Did you eat breakfast?” John asked he wasn't about to tattoo a guy who was going to fallout in the process if he could help it. 

“Yeah, I had pancakes, why?” Alexander was regretting his lack of research but based on some of the people he's seen with tattoos he had thought that the process couldn't be to difficult. 

“Because knowing that I can tattoo you now without thinking you'll faint halfway through.” John smiled and grabbed transfer paper. 

“Wait right now?” Alexander thought this was a little fast. 

“Yeah sure unless you wanna wait?” John half expected the guy to back out. A lot of people rethought their idea at this point. 

“No it's fine I just wasn't expecting it to be so quick.” Alexander was ready he had wanted this tattoo ever since he wrote his way to the United States. 

John quickly finished transferring the drawing, “Okay let me double check with Martha that I won't be double booking myself but I think I should be good.” John said, “Follow me.” John and Alexander walked out into the lobby area where Martha was playing games on her phone softly cursing as she continuously died, “See what I have to deal with at work,”John rolled his eyes, “Makes dealing with drunks a lot easier.” He added with a wink. 

Alexander blushed, he generally had no shame but John was hot, and he was very interested in see where else he had tattoos. His visible tattoos added to his overall look as opposed to detracting from like on some people, plus his freckles were adorable. 

“Do I have any appointments before 1?” John asked Martha leaning one the counter.

Martha startled before fumbling “No you have consultation at 1:30 though I can take over if needed, you gonna tattoo your friend here?”

“Yeah,” With that John led Alexander to the back room. “Okay so take your shirt off, if you have back hair I'm going to have to shave it where you want the tattoo, and I'm taking my hoodie off so it won't get in way.” With that John removed his hoodie revealing an undershirt, even more turtles going down from his shoulder. John gathered the supplies he would need luckily it was a black and white design so he wouldn't have to change colors. When he turned around, his client had taken his shirt off and was standing with it in his hands. “Okay so we're going to go over to the mirror so you can tell me where you want this on your back.”

Alexander shifted looking nervous, “Uh before I do I forgot to mention that I have some scars on my back, not where I want the tattoo but I should have probably warned you before now I honestly just forgot. It was a long time ago and I understand-”

“Alex chill, as long as I'm not tattoo over scars and there not infected right now it doesn't really matter.” John said with a reassuring smile, “Thanks for warning me though.”

With Alexander took a deep breath and stepped up to the mirror giving John good view of his back. When he noticed the scars, John was extremely grateful for the warning. Alexander had several scars over his back, and all of them were pretty old based on the amount of fading, and most of them were extremely pale. John swallowed and then went back into business mode, “Okay so you said left shoulder correct?” 

“Yeah it should fit between the two running parallel.” Alexander said. 

John grabbed a hand mirror put the transfer paper up to gage if it would fit and Alexander was right it fit nicely between the two without crossing the scar tissue. “Okay so I'm going to ask you to turn around and hold this mirror while I position this to transfer.”

With the placement decided John motioned for Alexander to get in the chair. “Now I should probably warn you that this is going to hurt.” And with that John began. 

~~~~~

After three hours John finished Alexander’s tattoo. He wiped it down, applied a cream, and then placed a bandage over the tattoo. “You took that really well.” John said handing Alexander his shirt back. 

“What can I say, I have tolerance for pain.” Alexander said with a big dopey grin. 

“Well that's for sure the endorphins are probably helping.” John said with a matching grin, “Let's go into the lobby so we can get your aftercare instructions and settle your check.”

“Okay sounds great,” Alexander said and then without much control continued, “You're really pretty, have I told you that, because you are.”

“And you're one step from being high, is there anyone that you should go over these instructions with so you'll remember? We give a sheet of paper with them but I'm not sure I feel comfortable with your ability to get yourself home right now.” John said, he really was concerned but based on Frances and Martha's look he wasn't fooling them into think it was only that. 

“Um, not really Laf’s helping Hercules with some project and those are the only two people that would help me without also giving me a lecture.” Alexander spoke quickly. 

“Okay so how about you wait here until you sober up some?” John said. 

“Okay, you're really pretty.” Alexander said earnestly. 

John just laughed. “Let's see if you're still saying that in an hour. Why don't you take the couch in my office?” Alexander followed, “Let me know if when my next   
appointment comes in.” John asked the two people behind the counter. 

“Oh your 1 o'clock cancelled so you're pretty much free for the rest of the day, if you want to take your boy out for lunch?” Martha said then continued, “You haven't taken anytime off in months other than they day we’re closed and even then you come in and fiddle with the machines.”

“He's not my boy but if you want to watch the shop by yourselves all day I won't say no to getting lunch” John smirked, “Alexander what do you say wanna go get lunch? That'll help sober you up and afterwards I can tell you how to properly care for your tattoo.”

“Yes, let's do it, whatever you want Freckles,” Alexander said in a rush, when everyone laughed he gave John a big smile, and with that John lead them out of the tattoo shop. 

~~~~~

“Hey John I think I'm sane again?” Alexander didn't mean for it to sound like a question but he also didn't mean to eat five breadsticks before his food arrived but he had. 

“Okay and why did that sound like a question?” John was amused. 

“Because I don't want this to be over and I want to spend as much time with you as possible.” Alexander said honestly. 

“Well I don't date clients but if you want to go out once your tattoo is healed you can come by the shop?” John continued, “As long as you didn't want another tattoo from me at least, and if you do I get to photograph a healed tattoo for once.”

“Okay sounds good Freckles,” Alexander smiled, that nickname was staying, and he kept smiling as John started going over how to care for his tattoo. He'd get that date once this was healed. 

~~~~~

A month passed before John saw Alexander again. John was sitting behind the counter after Martha and Frances left for the night, doodling turtles in his sketchbook. He looked up at the door opening, noticing Alexander. He stood up and smiled, “How's the tattoo?”

“It's great it, it finally stopped peeling. Laf almost had a heart attack when he realized I actually got a tattoo.” Alexander said with a smile, “So about that date?”

“What were you thinking?” John asked still smiling, he had hoped he'd see Alexander again. 

“How about Saturday?” At John's nod he continued, “Dinner and a movie?”

“Sure let’s go over it while a take a picture of your hurricane.” John responded. 

“Why John, are you trying to get me take my clothes off before our first date?” Alexander said in an overly exaggerated fashion. 

John just laughed and motioned him into the back. John was really glad that Alexander had walked into his shop, even if he was drunk. He felt like this is the start of great relationship and if that failed he thinks it could at least be great friendship, but as he looked at Alexander’s smile he felt like it would be more than just a simple friendship.


End file.
